Welcome back
by randomtvjunkie93
Summary: Full summary inside. Hope you enjoy please read and review


Welcome back

A/N: I got inspired to write this after a saw a Swan Queen video by chocolatelina with the song Solider by Gavin Degraw and it made me think of this hope you enjoy. Just a one shot or I might continue it depends what you guys want me to do.

It had been 4 years since my love left to go join the army. I wish she had chosen to do something else but she already had her mind set on doing this. I remember the argument we had when she told me. "Emma you could get killed I don't want to lose you." She sighed and then looked me in my eyes. "You won't lose me I promise I will come back safe and sound and spend the rest of my life with you and Henry." I was so upset that I blew up on her. "Fine go. When you get killed don't except us to be at your funeral private Swan." Then I had walked to my room threw a pillow and blanket at Emma then told her to sleep on the couch and I knew I wouldn't see her in the morning because she would be gone. I got a letter not to long ago from her this is what it said.

_Dear Regina,_

_I love you and I know you know I do. I told you before I left that I would come back and I am going to keep that promise. I hope you and Henry are ok I got a letter form my mom and she said you were ok so I'm glad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. You may not believe this but I am here for you and Henry to protect you. Don't forget I am the savoir so it is my duty to be here. Regina you mean everything to me you are the most important part of my life. I put in ring in the envelope if your wearing it when I come back I'll already know the answer to the one question I wanted to ask you before I left. I will do it properly when I get back but I sent so you have it and it will reassure you that I will be back._

_Now Henry my amazing little boy. Well not so little now your probaly 14 or 15 now. Already in high school and I missed it all I'm so sorry kid. I'm going to be there for the rest of your high school experience and your graduation. I love you kid as much as I love your mom_ _and you and her are the only things that matter in my life right now and I would never want either of to lose what we all have you are my world, my universe and my everything both of you. Regina again I love you be safe for me and please say you will marry me._

_Your love,_

_Private Emma Swan_

Ever since that day I was waiting for her to come back. Then I heard on the news that her squad got bombed no one survived. That's when I knew I lost my soon to be wife. I lost the love of my life and I didn't know how I was going to live without her. After I heard that there was a knock on the door. I opened it and it was Snow and Charming I let them in and we sat together talking about all the good memories we all had with Emma. After a while I was so tired that I went to bed and I allowed Snow and Charming to stay so I would feel some comfort. After I went to bed I heard a knock on my door before I fell asleep.

Snow's POV

I opened the door and their stood my daughter still in her army uniform she smiled at us and Charming and I pulled her into a hug. "Emma your alright we heard about the bombing. She nodded. "Yeah I was about to head back when I heard about it I have been honourably discharged I got shot in my leg and they had to cut it off so I have a fake right leg right now but I'm feeling good. Where's Regina?" We looked at her. "She's upstairs in bed she thinks you've been killed so don't throw to much on her. She nodded then headed upstairs and we headed home.

Regina's POV

My eyes opened when I felt an arm around my waist and a warm body laying behind me. I turned to look at who it was and I was met with those amazing green eyes I fell in love with the first time I met her. "Emma your alive. Baby your alive. But how?" She smiled at me. "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow just try to get some sleep I'm tired as well and I need some sleep I promise I will explain everything in the morning let's just go to sleep." When she looked at my hand I showed her the ring on my finger and she knew I agreed to marry her and we both fell asleep with smiles on our faces.

A/N 2: should I continue or should I just leave it as a one shot. Also go check out the video it is so well done.


End file.
